


Frenzy

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: They can't keep their hands off each other.





	Frenzy

They can’t stop. They just can’t. It should be terrifying.

Bruce thrives on his ability to control himself, in every possible way. And Clark has to control himself. People are so incredibly delicate next to him, if he can’t exercise control people will die.

And yet here they are. Rutting against each other like mindless teenagers, hands down each other’s pants, breaths hot and wet against each other’s necks. Pressed so close together in the small closet off the meeting hall, because they can’t even make it to their quarters.

Bruce’s tongue is hot and wet against Clark’s earlobe, pushing him to lose even more control, to make quick work of the catches securing Bruce’s belt, to slide his hand inside, inside Bruce’s pants, inside Bruce, to feel so much hot skin. They’re being loud, anyone could hear them, see them like this, wrecked and desperate and rutting.

Clark is moaning, telling Bruce it feels good, he feels so, so good. They can’t stop.

It should be terrifying.

It’s not. 


End file.
